Yukie Fuijicausea
by femillee
Summary: I'm Yukie and this is my fanasty. More than two anime's get mentioned. I will let you know which ones in the bottom of every chapter. Anyway this story is about a girl and her own life.
1. The Begining

I was born in the land of snow. Home full of ninjas. My mother and father are the king and queen of this ancient land.

We do not have a kage. My village didn't think that a kage would be suitable for this village.

My family are the ones who created this village centuries ago. They were strong and gave my last name a special trait. The Uchiha's are well-known and famous, but before them were my family. They were the top dogs.

Now all that really remains is our strength. Not many know us. Only those who are higher up and those that live in our village.

People look up to my mother and father and one day they will look up to me.


	2. Mommy

My mother had a friend who I knew very well at the age. For I was only a year old, but I was smart. The woman was ...? I can't recall for every time I try to remember her name I can only draw a blank.

The second she laid her eyes on me she wanted me. Wouldn't stop looking at me.

She had no kids and wanted one. When she heard that her dear friend had one she became jealous. Sought out a plan to take me.

One cold night when the first snowflake started to fall she decided to make her dream a reality. She knew that very same night that my parents would be away for the night. They had a babysitter for me while they were away.

She snuck in and grabbed me and was gone before even noticed. No one noticed until my parents were home.

They sent the village in panic. Had everyone searching everything and everyone. Nobody could hide from them.

Sadly she was miles away from them. She was in Japan near the bone eater well. She went down the well to where she lived.

She is most powerful sorcerer who created the jewel of four souls before she died.

She took me to her house and raised me as her own. I was her daughter and she was my mother.

I grew up calling her "mommy".

When I was around three years old "mommy" feared that I was growing up to much and feared about me growing up and dying an old woman. Out of fear she put a spell on me. To where I'll never age. My life frozen as I am now.

For thirty years I lived as a three-year old. A little hateful that I never changed. My "mother" got older. Not by much, but she did age. Her spell on her self that kept her young and beautiful started to wear off. "Mother" knew of this and decided to join in the war.

A huge war between demons and humans were going on. All the demons wanted her join their side, so did the humans. The whole point of this war is to conquer the land and then the world. She knew of this and just left it alone.

After five years she got sick of this war and took her part in it. She told me that she would be gone for a while and to worry because she will be home soon. FYI she called me Sakura because she feared calling me my real name.

"Okay Sakura I'm leaving sure that you will be okay for a few weeks?" "Mother" asked me.

"Yes mom! Just as long as I have enough food and water." I replied. Annoyed that she was leaving me for a while.

"Okay..." she paused and stared at the sky before began. "If you run out, remember to get it from the garden and if you want meat you'll have to slay it on your own. Remember how to do the traps?"

"Yes mom!"

"Okay, good. Now for water go down to the lake. Remember how to get down there?"

"Yes, follow the trial."

"Good girl. Well I'm off. Be a good girl." Those were her last words to me.

"I will! By mommy!" My last words to her.

She left and that was the last time I saw her. Little did I know that she died.

The day she died I knew it by how I felt. When she died I felt an odd relief. Like a big weight got lifted off me. Her spell was broken. I can now age.

Two years after her death I got tired of waiting for her to return home. I decided to look for her. I had feeling that she would be dead for I aged two years. Now I call myself five. I didn't have to look long. Only a few weeks before I meet someone. That person knew who I truly was and had his eyes on me for years. I meet him at the bone eater's well. He is ... (reviled next chapter)

#Inuyasha


	3. Naraku

There he was with his black hair and red eyes, Naraku. He was staring down the bone eater's well. When he noticed me he looked up at me. Having delight in his eyes for "mommy" is gone. He can now take my family power. That is his true intention. Only I then didn't know any of it. Being innocent can be a punishment. For those who are not can ruin you and your life.

When I first saw him I was afraid, for I could tell already that he is a demon. I closed my eyes and sucked in my breath. 'He might know where "mommy" is.' I thought to myself. I opened my eyes and walked closer. As I got closer I started to talk.

"Hi, there! My name is Sakura and I was wondering if you where a certain woman is?" My voice so sweet. You can hear my innocence even as I speak.

"Ah yes its Sakura. I she changed your name." Naraku said smoothly.

"Paradon?" I didn't know what he meant when he said that. For I didn't get why he said that.

"Oh, nothing. I know your 'mother'. She died.

"What?" That was hard to hear. Knowing that someone I've known my whole life is dead. I went into shock slightly. Slowly falling to pieces.

"Don't worry she is in a better place now." I fell to my knees. Sat down on my legs. Put my face into my lap and sobbed. "Its alright. She sent me to you. Her dying wish is that I take care of you. I've waited here for two years now. Just waiting for a day when you finally show up. I've never that you would show up today."

"Do you really mean it?" I mumbled through.

"Yes, but I really don't have time for a weak pathetic child. I'll train you and make you a strong demon."

"But I'm not a demon?"

"Yes true, but you can become one."

"How?"

"With the sacred jewel."

"The what?"

"A jewel that will grant your wish. Do you accept?"

"...Yyyes, yes I accept." I stopped crying that very second. Naraku held out his hand and I willing took it. I shall become strong and avenge who ever killed her or find a way to bring her back to life. For I will invincible. There is no turning back. My life will be changed forever.

#Inuyasha


	4. Secrets

It's been eleven years since I've met Naraku. I am now sixteen. I truly am strong, no demon can beat me.

Naraku has collected at least half the jewel for me, but keeps a few pieces to himself. And because of the jewel I've made many enemies and many friends. Well, not so much friends.

I hate Inuyasha! He's after the jewel and for that I attack him. He was quick to dodge me and wasn't taking me seriously. I was able to wound him, but that all I've ever been able to do. Couldn't never kill him. And since his 'friends' tagged along he has been harder to kill. But I can still walk away alive.

My friends really aren't my friends at all. Probably half hate me because they see me as a stubborn little girl, but I'm not. I am a hard-working woman who will one day carry out her goal.

Right now as an assignment I have to go greet the band of seven. Kohaku will come with me and back me up if needed. But that won't be necessary because I know that I'm stronger than them.

I have to meet up with them at the bottom of Mount Hakurei. I would have them come further up the mountain, but they would be dead by the time they came to where Naraku is. Although it is quite surprising that Naraku and I are that close to the middle and aren't too affected by it. Well at least I'm not affected by it. Naraku is sicker than a dog. Just too weak to do anything.

I've tried to get him own from the mountain, but he won't budge. Being stubborn as always. Although I hate seeing my master like this.

It's weird to how I don't see him anymore. He'll talk to me sometimes, but ever great once in a while he'll have Kanna tell me my orders. I've always wanted to knows if it's because he really is that sick or he is mad at me for some odd reason.

Anyway the band of seven has finally showed up. So many of them who are all demon and they all contain a shard of the jewel. It angered me a little to know that pieces to my jewel where in seven dead guys.

"Hello!" I greeted to them. They stopped and looked a little puzzled when they saw me.

"Who is this little girl?" One of them called. I may be sixteen, but I looked nothing close to it. I looked barely even twelve. 'Mother's' magic may still linger.

"I am Yukie and I am a servant of Naraku. Please don't judge my age and strength on how I look. I am sixteen and is stronger than every single of you." That should get them to shut up.

"Sure, whatever it doesn't matter anyway. I don't care for you. Its only this Naraku that I've heard of and I want to see him person before I do anything for him." So he is the leader I assume.

"Yes right away, but only you can see him. Masters orders! And then he himself can tell you how to repay your dept. And if you want I'll tell the others their orders."

"No, I'll do it after I speak to this Naraku."

"Of course, follow me." I turned around and went deeper into the mountain. He followed behind and didn't complain at all. Kohaku was with the other six. His job is to make sure that nobody followed and got to Naraku. I'm not to sure why, but lately Naraku has been very funny when it comes to being around others that are new.

The leader got weaker and weaker as we got even further. But out of nowhere I got a sudden feeling of demonic energy and the leader got his full strength back. As did I instantly I knew that were getting really close to Naraku.

Naraku was now inside a cave. Kanna was outside waiting for us to return. She knew that I would be bringing someone back with me. The leader went in first and I followed after, but got stopped by Kanna.

"Move Kanna!" I commanded. but she didn't.

"No, Naraku has asked me to keep you outside as he speaks to the leader."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I don't question my orders and you shouldn't either." I knew that was right, but I didn't want to hear it. My master has acted very weird and this is another weird reason I must know why. I took a quick glare at her at then turned away. I walk off to my house. Well I guess you could call in a house. All it is a little cave where I put down a blankets and have a small supply of water. Also the sweet sound of nature fills in the silence.

I laid down and went to sleep. Forgetting about this life and returning to the one I had with 'mother'. Only to be awoken by Naraku. He is back in his bamboo outfit again.

"Why must you hide your appearance?" I ask him the second the I see him.

"And if I am then why would you care?" Naraku replied.

"Because your my master." He smiled and gave me a kiss on my forehead. He turned away and left in into the dark. I went back to bed thing about what he did.


	5. A Long Night

Naraku sent me away for a while. He sent me off the mountain and into a village. I was never to sure why? Was something really dangerous going to happen? I was never to sure.

The village was small with only ten families living together. I had to play a lost weak orphan. I hate to play weak, but since Naraku had ordered it I had no chance of disobeying him. For he controlled my life.

My life in the village is back-breaking work. I have to plant seeds, harvest the food, sew clothes, and at night I have to help cook the food. When I was with Naraku I didn't have to do anything. I do miss him dearly.

It has been at least a month since Naraku sent me away. I hate living this way. I want to fight and be by Naraku's side. Tonight when everyone goes to be I am going to sneak out and go back to Naraku.

Just when night hit I did what I said I was going to do. I left the weak village. I ran straight to the mountain. Couldn't stand another minute away from my master. But when go near to the top the mountain started to shake. I didn't why it was shaking. It was so bad to where I couldn't stand up. I fell and had to lay down on the ground. When it finally stopped I was able to finally get up. Although shortly after the mountain got destroyed by Naraku. I was lucky I was able to get off the mountain fast enough. But I was still separated from Naraku.

When I found him I was happy. But that feeling quickly faded. When I saw him I was going to call out his name, but didn't for I saw the new him and he was killing Kikyo. I didn't care that he was killing Kikyo. What made me stop was how he now looked. It shocked me very much. He use to look human. Not like a beast or a terrible monster. But now he does. A creature who needs to disappear.

After Kikyo fell into miasma. I approached him, the creature.

"Naraku?" I finally said. Not to sure if that's even my master.

"Yukie why are you here?"

"Because I miss you."

"I told you to wait in the village until Kohaku or Kanna came and got you."

"When?" He didn't reply. "I waited a whole month for you to come get me, but you were a no-show. Did you expect me to wait forever until I'm an old bitter woman and about ready to die?" I'm a little pissed that he did this to me.

"No, I was going to get you when I finally became what you see now."

"Why did you hide yourself from me. I don't care what you look like, for you are my master."

"Well I needed time to collect all the demons that are now apart of my body."

"That explains why you hide yourself a lot. Then why did you hire the band of seven?"

"To keep Inuyasha busy."

"Well you did a good job." That cause him to smile a little. Or maybe it was grinning. Just then Inuyasha appeared right before us.

"Where's Kikyo?" Inuyasha pleaded. I was going to tell him, but I felt that Naraku should tell him for he is the one who killed her.

And he did. "She's dead I finally killed her!" Naraku sounded so happy. He even started to laugh like it was the best joke in the world.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha screamed out. He went for Naraku. I was getting ready to block him when Naraku grabbed him by the throat and put him in the ground. I was very surprised that Naraku has very fast reflexes. And it scared me to see this new Naraku and have him choke Inuyasha.

I don't what got over me, but I had to stop Naraku. "Stop please!" I cried out. I silent tears fell. Naraku got even more pissed. He let go of Inuyasha was going after me. With in a blink of the eye Naraku was choking me next. "Naraku..." I manage to wheeze out. While Naraku had his back turned and Inuyasha cut his shoulder. I was happy for he let go and turned back to himself.

"Yukie... I'm sorry." Naraku said with a very sad voice. He grabbed the tessaiga and sliced Inuyasha put n the same way. Next thing I know we're gone. We disappeared into complete darkness. Then I woke up and I'm back into the village that Naraku sent me to.

#Inuyasha


	6. The Next Day

Was everything that had occurred last night all a dream? I had woken in the village that I had left. I ran outside and saw the mountain destroyed. Maybe it wasn't a dream after all, but I'm in my pjs. Did Naraku put me back into the village and changed me back into my pjs? I got a little pissed that he might have changed me.

I ran back into the room and got dressed. Once dressed I went to the once mountain. Still the same way I saw it last. At the cliff where Naraku killed Kikyo runs purple water. Well to me its purple. The water is poisonous and it has miasma. I could tell by the way it looks. Another reason is that I experimented with miasma and water. And it is going right into the village. I ran back to the village and saw how every is dead. The miasma got into the village and suffocated all of them. The ones that didn't die right away drank the water and died that way.

It puzzled me that Naraku would have me in a village that was going be contaminated. Did he hope that I would die by it? I just knew that I can't stand to be in this village a minute longer. It was making me weaker than I need to be. I just left and never look back once to see how much miasma was in the village. Although I set the place a blaze. No one needs to see this dangerous water and its cause. I also put up a dam. This is one thing that shouldn't spread.

Inhaling miasma won't kill me, but it does make me a little weak. And I do suppose that it would cause me to black out. And if I did drink it I would probably die. When I experimented with miasma and water I drank a little and threw up. I was sick for a whole week. So weak it was ridiculous.

Meanwhile, Kagura and Kanna were coming to get me. All they saw was the fire and already knew that I was no longer in the village. They had to give Naraku bad news.  
"Sorry she is not there. She burnt it all down." Kagura had said when she told Naraku.  
"Then look for her!" Naraku commanded.  
"Why? I'm not her babysitter."  
"Find her!" Naraku said with a deep growl and a crazy look in his eye. As he choked Kagura.

As that went on I was going through every village trying to get information on where Naraku might be. The only thing the villagers would talk about is the mountain getting destroyed. Information that I already know about.

When I was outside a village I met a demon. It was a flower. I asked the flower about Naraku and surprisingly she knew. She offered me a ride to where he is.

I was flying through the air. Feeling like how a five-year old would feel. Once there she offered to be my weapon.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive" The flower said.

"Well can I have your name?"

"Just Hana"

"Hana, simple yet beautiful." I had the need to smile. For Hana means flower. "Well come along, I need to talk to Naraku and let him know that I'm alright." She shrunk in size and wrapped around my wrist. A pretty bracelet.

"Hello!" I beamed as soon as I saw him.

"Well there you are Yukie." Naraku said.

"Yes here I am. I'll just be straight forward and ask what has been on my mind. Why did you leave me in the village that was full of miasma?"

"I know miasma won't kill and when you passed out I had to put somewhere until Kagura came and got you."

"Well I've told you that I am not going to wait around anywhere."

"Yes, but do as your told or I will take the shikon jewel."

"Try it." I tested him to see if he can even take it from me. He reached for it and I was able to block him. Although he smashed me into a wall and tried to take it again. I was able to grab his hand and twist it. I jumped up and with my energy I was to stand on the roof and stay in a crouch position. It all happened to fast for anyone to really notice. All you had to do is blink and see a wall cracked and smashed in. Then me upside down on the roof. Naraku then started to laugh. He was really enjoying himself.

"Thats the power I've been waiting to see." Naraku said. Which really confused me.

"Huh?" I said.

"About time you show who you really are."

"I'm sorry...what?"

"Oh nothing. Someday you will know?"

"Know what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I've sworn to someone dear to not tell you."

"Who?"

"Stop asking some many questions."

"Well start making sense." Naraku is really confusing me. I guess there are still secrets that he keeps from me.

Who am I truly? Why am I here and apart of this life? And who are these people who take care of me? They all keep secrets and hide me in the dark. I'm done! I want the truth of who was my mother and my family heritage.

I would love to say to this to Naraku, but already I can tell that he won't tell me anything. But maybe someday he will tell me everything I want to know. I'll ask him when the jewel is whole.

#Inuyasha


	7. I kill Kagome

A lot has happened. Th jewel became whole and Naraku has died. Also the jewel disappeared. Along with Naraku's promise. I deeply missed him and vowed that one day I will avenge him. And today I've decided to do it.

I make a noise outs of Inuyasha's house and made him go running outside looking for it. While he was looking for it I snuck in and killed Kagome. She was sleeping and I had Hana wrap around her neck. Left after giving the orders to Hana. Told her to meet by the well. And I knew that she dead when I saw Hana and heard Inuyasha in agony. I got a wicked smile and was truly happy. My revenge is taking place.

Hana expanded and I got in place and we flew away. Leaving Kagome's death a mystery. The next day will be another day that changed my life.

#Inuyasha


	8. My Death

I purposely left my scent and I purposely left a trail to my little cave on purpose. I know Inuyasha will find it and track it. Although on foot he won't be here until morning. That should give me enough time to rest. Not much time though. Only four hours.

That four hours went by fast. Next thing I know its morning and Inuyasha is attacking me. He has turned full demon from Kagome dying. I couldn't help but be happy that I brought his true nature out.

This battle is fierce! Its keeping me on my toes. One mistake and I will die. When I started getting exhausted Hana had joined the battle. She grew immense size and seized Inuyasha. Wrapped around his wrist and ankles. Although she was not strong enough against Inuyasha. Inuyasha was able to break free. Although that means Hana had gotten ripped. Right down the middle, the horizon way. Once free of her grasp he used tessaiga and finished her off.

"Hana!" I screamed. My poor dear flower has died too. And that's where I messed up. Inuyasha saw his opportunity and stabbed me. Not across or sideways, but straight forward. Right thru my heart. Got pinned to the tree I was behind. To this day there still is a big slash mark in the tree and a little blood on the ground and in the wood of the tree. The tree is still alive if you're wondering.

When I got stabbed my body went into complete shock. Every pulse, that my heart was struggling to do, I could feel through my whole body. My visions blurred and my body grew cold. A little blood filled my mouth and I let it out. It rolled over my chin and went down onto my white tank top. Staining it red. Although it is already ruined from the sword in my heart. The last thing I saw was Inuyasha standing in front of me and smiling. I then went into complete darkness. Although the last thing I felt, besides pain, was Inuyasha pulling out the tessaiga and my body falling to the ground. Then poof I didn't feel anything and then nothing. As if that is what I was.


	9. My New Life

I was in complete darkness. When light was once mine I was in a home in Japan. In fact I'm in the king's castle and I'm his suppose daughter.

I don't know what happened! Last thing I remember is fighting Inuyasha. Now I'm a baby and I'm the princess of Japan.

I spent five years of my life in luxury. By the time I was two I forgot all about my past life. When I was five I met my soul mate. Well to him we are soul mates, but we aren't! He is obsessed with me and I'm still frightened by it. Anyway he saw me and knew that very second that he wanted me. To have and to hold.

I call him Vlad for that's the only name I seem to remember. His real name is a secret to everyone, even me. He told me once, but made me forget. Didn't it to be even in my memories.

I don't remember how old I was, but he set my home on fire. And I was forced to live with strangers and my title as queen got wiped away. Never did, however, see Vlad until I was twenty and when I did we became lovers and my life was then on is the reason I am the way I am.

#Inuyasha


	10. My Once Happy Life with Vlad

Once free of the strangers I moved down to Tokyo, Japan. I went through the bone eater's well and lived on the real side of the world. And Vlad followed just as he as always done since he found me. Although he hid in the shadows. Watches me and I barely even notice.

I ran into him one day at a store and from then on we became inseparable and at the time I was madly in love with him. Was on my mind 24/7. We eventually moved into together and became engaged. Just looking back makes me pissed at myself. Anyway when I moved in I found out one of Vlad's secrets. Vlad is a vampire.

He told me that night after sex. And yes we do have sex, but don't expect me to go into detail pervs! Anyway when he told me he also told me how he wants my blood. I was shocked, but he assured me that he can control his cravings for my blood. And instantly I was able to be calm down.

Although one night he could control his hunger for my blood. But first I must tell you that I'm pregnant. I'm almost three months pregnant. It is my first child and I became pregnant with it after two years of being with Vlad.

One night Vlad came home a little late and I could that he is hungry. The most hungry I've ever seen him. I could see the lust for my blood in his eyes. The second I saw him I ran for the blood in the refrigerator and barely got it out of the fridge before Vlad grabbed me.

"Give me your blood!" Vlad demanded in a deep growl.

"Here take this." I said to him and held up the packet. He snatched it from my grasp and popped letting the blood cover his hand and go onto the carpet. Even a little bit got on me. He tossed the packet and grabbed my arms firmly. He shoved me up against the refrigerator and yelled at me.

"You dumb bitch! I don't that nasty shitty blood. I want the sweet blood that courses through your veins."

"No! Stop!" I free one of my arms and slap him. 'Now I have blood on my arm.' I though to myself while all this was going on.

It looked like he was going to hit me back, but before he could I turned away and was going down to the basement to get an object that he told me could stop him when he is like this. Before I could get down the steps he pushed me. I fell flat on my belly. I felt pain and swear I heard a popping noise. I could feel blood going down my legs. I was in so much pain. I screamed in agony.

But that didn't snap Vlad out of his senses. The smell of my blood made him go even more wild. He was next to my body within seconds. He turned over and began to take his prey. "The baby!" I screamed at him, but he ignored me and fed on me. I passed out after losing so much blood.

When I woke up I couldn't believe what my memory told me. And now I'm vampire and my poor baby is dead. All thanks to Vlad.

#Inuyasha


	11. A New Vampire

When I finally awoke from last nights attack I had begun to wish that I was dead. My whole body ached and my stomach was swollen. In fact my belly was the color purple. I had a blood thirsty desire in my throat. And in my heart was burning feeling. I sucked in air and found none. Choked a little as I tried to get up. Moved to my side and fell off the couch. I guess Vlad put me on the couch in the living room. I tried to get up and only pain came in response. A painful gasp escaped my lips. Vlad hear and ran straight to me. He picked me up and put me down on the couch. I was crying as he put me down. Although it made my throat even more dry.

"I'm sorry," Vlad said to me. He went to his knees and put his head on my belly and hid his face with his arms. He then began to cry. I managed to stop crying. "I'm so sorry that I killed our baby and turned you into a vampire."

"Vampire?" I questioned.

"Yes, a vampire." Vlad replied.

"I'm the same as you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." Vlad lifted his head and stared me into my eyes. He lifted his right arm and put it near my mouth. "Here you need some blood before you go mad." I snatched it up and sank my teeth into his wrist. It all just came natural. But I soon blacked out. When I had awoken I was afraid, blood was everywhere. And I am the cause of it.

Vlad is laying motionless on the ground and has his throat torn open. And I standing in front of his body covered with blood. In horror and panic I ran to our room and got out of my bloody clothes. Once naked I had to stop and stare at myself in the mirror. My stomach is no longer bruised and no pain comes from it when I touch it. My skin is a pearly white and my eyes are a deep bloody red. I'm stronger than ever and my body looks sexy as hell. I look away and get dressed. I dressed in my favorite outfit. A white tank top and a red mini skirt. When Vlad and I got married I had him look and find that same outfit for its what I wore everyday during my adventures with Naraku. After getting dressed I got down a suitcase that Vlad had. I packed all my clothes and left. But before I left I went to Vlad's body. I kissed his forehead and told goodbye forever. Then I left for good and went home. It's about time I take over my father's position and run my country.

#Inuyasha


	12. A New Leaf

When I finally came home my father was upset. He lectured me about everything I have done in my life.

"But father he left me." I lied to him.

"Well thats his loss. Now what's the real reason why you are here." Father said.

I smirked a little and began. " I want to run our country."

"What?"

"I want you to step down and give me the title of being the Queen of Japan."

And that's all I needed to say. A week later he step down and gave me the country. This isn't really a good way to run away from my past, but I enjoy it. I kept paying the house and everything else. I even check the mail once a week and stay a night or two once a week. Vlad's body is in the basement. The clean up sure was tough, but I eventually got the blood stains out of the carpet. And I went through a lot of candles and air fresheners. After a week his body sure did stink up the whole house. As for our baby I buried it. I took a special trip down the bone eaters well and buried it near where I first dead. The tree that I was pinned to has a big gash in the trunk and a little blood stained into the tree. The leaves grow a crimson color because of blood. But when I first got there the tree was dead, but my I touched and thought hard and tree was brought back to life.

* * *

A month has now passed and I'm bored of my life. The same happens everyday and it's quite boring. Although a week ago I met a handsome man named Kaname. I ran into him at the a park. He comes by my office everyday to talk.

"My life is just too boring." I said to Kaname.

"Well then just come join me to England. I have a school there that I would like you to be a part of." Kaname told me.

"Really?"

"Sure, I'll be by tomorrow to pick you up."

"You're the best. I'm glad I got to know you."

"Oh one thing I need to ask you."

"Sure, shoot."

"Do you know your life before Nakura and before your mother?"

"No." He is now confusing me.

"Well, I'll tell you later. Its a long conversation full of explaining that I will tell you tomorrow night."

"Ok then. Well goodbye." I got up and hugged him.

"Goodbye" He said and left. Leaving me in question about my life that he knows that I don't. The next day my life was again changes and I finally learn the truth about who I truly am.

#Inuyasha  
#Vampire Knight


	13. Cross Academy

Kaname arrived very early that morning. I was all packed and I wore my infamous outfit. And the plane ride was very long, but once England I was amazed on how different this country was. Nothing like I ever seen. A moment to not forget. Once in the town below Cross Academy I sensed vampires, but they were different. Nothing like Vlad or Kaname. They felt wild, crazy, no sense of sanity.

"So you can sense them too." Kaname said.

"Yeah, what are they?" I question.

"We consider them Level E." Before I could ask what Level E Kaname explained. "They are vampires who are former humans who get turned into a vampire and turn into that."

"How? Sounds like me, but I'm not that way."

"Well first off we are of different species. Second, a pure blood, as myself, can only turn humans in this world and if the human doesn't get their creatures blood they turn into Level E."

"Oh okay, I get it now."

We were quiet for the rest of the trip. But I really wanted to bring up who I truely am. No words could came to my lips. Even as we climbed the huge flight of stairs. We finally reached the top when the sun was setting. The Day Class was getting out and The Night Class as just starting. I'm apart of The Night Class and I start tomorrow. I'll admit that excitement boiled inside me as I walked through. Kaname showed me to my room and then left. I had a nice room to myself. Before Kaname left he told me that in an hour we'll have that talk I've been waiting for. I put all of my clothes in my dresser and stared at my uniform that is on my bed. Its sorta cute, but I feel like it needs more color. I sat down on my bed and sighed. I'm excited yet just sad and miss my life with Naraku. Before I knew it the sky was pitch black and Kaname came in to finally tell me the truth. When he came in he just sat next to me on my bed. He didn't talk, just silence. I had to break the silence.

"So who I am?" I questioned.

"Let me begin with your real parents. Your real parents are the queen and king of The Land of Snow. The Land of Snow is a small island that is home to ninjas. Fuijicausea is your last name and because of your last name people know you hold great power. Your relatives have brought great power to your name. People will fear and respect you and others hold great grudges against your name. So that's who you are." Kaname said.

"So wait, I'm a princess of some land I never heard of and I'm a ninja of a great line."

"Yes, now who you really are."

"Who are my parents?"

"Sorry I don't know their name and I'm sad to tell you that they are dead. They died shortly after they lost you."

"Its alright, sadly their death has no effect on me. Anyway," I stood up. "Can I start school today?"

"Sure you'll only be an hour late. Get dressed and I'll take you to your first class." Kaname got up and walked out.

"Thanks!" I said and closed the door behind him. I got dressed as fast as I could and was out the door within a minute.

"You dress quickly" Kaname told me. I so happy to finally learn for I never went to school. My classes are with Kaname which is a good thing. But my mood changed the second I walked into the classroom. People murmured and I heard that it wasn't to polite things. Even one person blurted out a very mean thing.

"Who hell are you and why are coming in with Lord Kaname?" A blond guy asked. I felt so shy and little embarrassed for no reason. Kaname was going to stay something, but I took matters into my own hands. I jumped up on his desk and slapped him. Everyone was shocked and murmured more. I jumped back and decide to introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Yukie Fuijicausea. Don't underestimate me." I end it with a smile. The blond held his red cheek and grinned.

"Why you.." He began, but Kaname stopped him.

"Hanabusa she is student here, so show her some respect." Kaname told him.

"Why should I?"

"Because she's royalty."

"How?"

"In three ways."

"What?" Everyone had gasped.

"She is the vampire queen, queen of Japan, and princess of the Land of Snow."

"Her?" A woman had said with like dirty blond hair. Everyone looked at me and I didn't know what to do, so I just waved.

"Yes her, now Yukie go take a seat." Kaname said.

"I took my seat and felt overwhelmed by everyone. I see how my time her is going to be.

#Vampire Knight  
#Inuyasha  
#Naruto


End file.
